narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuji Musei
Poison-Tipped Dagger }} Main Theme Battle Theme Tsuji Musei (使い辻斬; Literally meaning "Silent Killing") is a Kunoichi and smooth talking, former murderer and mercenary for hire who was highly sought after for her talents of subtlety and grace alongside her twin brother. With a smooth voice and a sharp tongue, Tsuji can entice her targets or even get the information she needs from others. With her smooth voice and the right choice of words, Tsuji can manipulate virtually everyone with the powers of persuasion. She has become a self-made assassin at the young age of fifteen, demonstrating the thoroughness of her skills at ending peoples' lives. The perfect combination of charm and depravity. She was raised by her parents, who broke off from the Hyūga Clan to use their powers for other deeds, in the arts of stealth, persuasion and murder alongside her brother. Her family line has given birth to some of the most notorious serial killers in the ninja world, most of them who to this day have not been caught. Tsuji is no exception; She has killed countless targets, the people around them completely unaware. Some believe his targets died of natural causes, no one able to find anything that could lead to foul play. Quick, clean, and no explainable cause of death other than natural causes, all a demonstration of Tsukai's specific killing style. With the events that have transpired around the world, she turned her life around to begin helping people, saving the defenseless from the ever growing Zetsu threat. Background Tsuji's clan, which has branched away from the Hyūga Clan, renamed itself the Musei clan thirty five years ago to start a new life, one of mercenary work. Some of the members that had been given birth from this clan grew up to be some of the most elite mercenaries and murderers for hire the ninja world had ever seen, making even the most complicated murders look like mere accidents with no evidence put to their name. Tsuji was raised to be no exception. At the age of five, she and her brother were trained how to kill silently without leaving any marks on the body. For the next ten years, her craft would only get better and better. Every kill she made became cleaner and cleaner until there were no marks on her targets at all, nothing to indicate foul play. She has since applied her trade in the fields of mercenary work, being paid top money for her skills in assassination. Her prices aren't cheap, but if someone needs to get the job done fast and clean, there's few others who can match her skill, the only one she knows of being her brother. This has made her a rich woman, but with her simple tastes, the only thing that reflects any semblance of being rich is her fashion sense. Appearance Tsukai stands out as a rather eccentric looking woman, with her fashion sense being well known to his peers. Her hair is long and a shade of brown, with a combover resting next to the right side of her face. In her hair is a special hair piece tied into her hair, resembling the amulet her brother wears. Below the neck, she wears a black corset with brown accents, complete with a dress tail below the waist. She wears a pair of matching boots with blue and black stockings that climb up to the top of her legs. Following her time spent in the Land of Iron, she put aside the old dress in exchange for a black jumpsuit that hugs her figure. She also cut her hair short, trimming it down to her shoulders. Personality Tsuji is every bit the smooth talking psychopath she sees herself as. With her sharp wit and smooth voice, she can manipulate her peers into giving her the information she needs on anything she may require. She has a sharp wit, one that can get her out of most confrontations by intimidating her pursuers with carefully chosen words and the right amount of psychotic tendency in her facial features. Intimidation and charm are her two strongest points, allowing her to get through most altercations unharmed with just the power of her voice and a few words. As an assassin, Tsuji shows no emotions towards the targets she's meant to kill, and will disregard anything they may have, be it family, friends, whatever, as long as she gets the job done and ends their life quick, clean, and efficient. She once had no cares about the lives of others, seeing them as readily expendable and will put some of her peers to the wolves if they no long provide any use to her. She does not like it when people touch her without her permission and will scold them most severely if they do. The only person she was capable of getting along with was her brother. In comparison between the two, Tsuji's more aggressive, more willing to push the pace to attack her targets. But her rash attitude makes her less likely to think of what she's doing and less calculative of her surroundings. Her brother helps pick up that slack when they're together. She is very protective of her brother and will lash out at anyone who dares to lay a finger on him. Tsuji is far more likely to break from their usual routine and will methodically destroy their opponent if she sees them try to hurt Tsukai. She is not above ripping her target apart if they deem themselves threatening to her brother in any way. Though it doesn't seem like it, Tsuji is very observant of the people around her. She uses her observations to analyze the individuals she meets, able to determine their personality with near perfect accuracy. With her time being spent around the Land of Iron, and around Tokihakiri, her personality has mellowed out, allowing her to shed her former personality and become a kinder person. With a broadened outlook on life, Tsuji has decided to spend her life dedicated to protecting the people she once hunted down. With this positive view of the world, she believes she can help change the world for the better. She's found herself more humble, more in line with the people she once looked upon from below. She feels more in sync with her emotions, embracing her Hyūga heritage. These emotions helped strengthen the bond between her and her brother, who find themselves renewed by the events that had transpired during their separation and reunion. Her willingness to break free from her self-oppressive shackles allows her to see the world with a more calmer, more level-headed point of view, to help protect the people around her along her path to redemption. Having had a chance to see the brighter side of the Land of Iron, Tsuji's personality has become more refined, more positive. She's more open to the samurai who she has resided with, and has spent more than her fair amount of time helping them save people who were lost in the dense blizzards of the Land of Iron, either by a mistravel, or by being displaced by Zetsu forces hiding within the Land of Iron. Her former personality has been shaken off, replaced entirely with a much more kind approach to the people around her. She's found herself protective of the samurai around her, keeping them safe from whatever may bring them harm. She has even been trained by Tokihakiri, who she has trusted more than anyone else since the separation from her brother. Abilities Trained to be one of the most perfect assassins, Tsuji excels in everything involving stealth, tact and clean killing. As a Hyūga, these skills are further enhanced by her mastery over the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. With her quick skills in taijutsu, Tsuji can subdue and kill her targets without so much as leaving a mark on them. With her medical ninjutsu expertise, Tsuji can stop her target's heart without leaving even a scratch on them. Every part of her skills are meant to kill in the most painful, but cleanest ways, never leaving so much as a mark on them to eliminate any chance of foul play. Taijutsu As a Hyūga, Tsuji excels in the art of taijutsu thanks to her mastery over the art of the Gentle Fist. By carefully observing her opponent's movements, she can sneak in virtually any strike she wanted to by going in between her opponent's attack, utilizing that window of time where they wouldn't be able to retaliate because of them having to reset their posture. During this time, Tsuji punishes their failed movements by shutting down their tenketsu one by one, showing that just one mistake is all it takes for Tsuji to punish them most severely. If she has to end them quick, she knows the exact position of the five most critical points of the chakra pathway system. By striking just those five points in the chest, Tsuji can stop every single point of their chakra pathway system in a heartbeat, either killing them instantly, or leaving them in a vegetative state. By utilizing the art of Dim Mak, the death touch, Tsuji can kill a target instantly by applying just the right amount of pressure against their forehead, shutting down their brain and killing them without even so much as a mark on their head where the strike landed. *'Eight Trigrams Palms Techniques' While Tsukai is a master of the Vacuum Palm, Tsuji prefers to get up close and personal, utilizing the palms techniques that are the bread and butter of the Hyuga Clan. With her mastery of the palms techniques, Tsuji can shut down the tenketsu faster than any other Hyuga before her. By increasing her body's natural speed and reflexes with tenketsu control, Tsuji can shut down the tenketsu of her opponents before their brain even has the opportunity to send a pain signal into the body. Before their body even has a chance of realizing what is wrong, Tsuji's already landed all three hundred and siscty one of her palms against the target. She has even taken it a step further, expanding on the lethality of the technique by increasing the impact force, allowing it to spread to other tenketsu. This allows her to take out even more tenketsu in less strikes. With her lethality in the power of the palms techniques, Tsuji helps fill in the close quarters gap her brother lacks, showcasing the deadly efficiency of the pair. She is capable of completely severing the heart from the body's chakra pathway system, killing the body slowly as their body begins to waste away with their chakra pathway's energy source completely severed. If they survive, they may never be able to weave chakra again, as their heart would be barely capable of generating chakra for basic, bodily functions. *'Taijutsu Activated Genjutsu' Taijutsu Activated Genjutsu, or TAG, is a specialized form of the Gentle First art. In much the same way chakra is used to enhance their capabilities, Tsukai and Tsuji have taken it a step further. By using their Gentle Fist attacks, they can lace their chakra with genjutsu. Upon contact, the chakra enters the bloodstream, manipulating one of their most sensitive senses; The sensation of touch. This stimulates the body's sense of touch, making it more susceptible to injury. Each impact is enhanced even further. So much as a simple tap can induce great amounts of pain towards the target, even cause intense bruising and swelling. *'Enhanced Training' Following her training with Tokihakiri, Tsuji's taijutsu has been taken a step further. With her greater flexibility, Tsuji's capable of performing a powerful scorpion kick. By lifting her back leg over her head and flexing her body fowards to bring the leg down, she can deliver a concentration of chakra against her opponent, mimicing the painful sting of a scorpion with every kick. Her flexibility also allows her to set up combos through her freedom of movement. By moving around her opponent, she can attack from angles that the opponent can't defend from, including their blindspots. She also developed a battle stopping technique with her newfound training. By performing a side spin, she latches onto the opponent's neck with her legs. By flowing chakra into the tenketsu in her legs, she begins constricting the opponent's carotid arties and jugular veins. By releasing that chakra in a burst, it puts her into a second spin while simultaneously pushing the chakra into the upper half of the carotid arteries, flowing it into their brain and temporarily, or permanently, shutting it down, depending on how much chakra Tsuji stored in her legs before execution. She named this technique Koukeiri (絞刑吏; Lit. The Hangman) Kekkei Genkai The bond Tsuji and her brother share go beyond just fraternal bonds. When they were born, they possessed a special Kekkei Genkai. This Kekkei Genkai allows Tsuji and her brother to break themselves down to the molecular level. This enables them to evade most attacks that their normal skills can't. This also allows them to infect the target's body and destroy them down at a cellular level. At the same time, the two can merge with each other to increase their deadliness to greater levels. Since neither of the two have any form of dominance over the other, they share physical traits with each other, including four arms, the Tsuji's legs, Tsukai's chest, and a shared voice. Their perfect sync with each other also allows them to perfectly move their body as one entity. Tsuji's far more aggressive with her cellular possession and will outright wreak havoc on the host's body, even force one of her limbs out of their body. To perform their high speed attacks, the twins require a form of subdermal protection. They've overcome this with their Kekkei Genkai. By reconfiguring the molecular structure of their skin, they can create an ultra thick, but flexible, protective layer just below the skin. This allows them to keep their body protected from the forces of wind resistance and inertia, while also providing protection from most forms of impact. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Tsuji possesses the clan's Byakugan. With this, she is granted a telescopic sight that allows her to observe her targets, even from hundreds of meters away. This allows her to get a sense of her target's daily patterns from a safe distance. In combat, Tsuji can utilize it to view the tenketsu of his opponent's body and take advantage of that by shutting them down one by one with quick, coordinated strikes meant to destroy her opponent clean and efficiently. With a 359.9º view of her surroundings, very few targets can hide from Tsuji's vision, allowing her to track them down no matter where they may run to. Medical Ninjutsu As a practitioner of medical ninjutsu, Tsuji can deliver dangerous amounts of damage to her targets by using medical techniques to either hinder her target's body, or enhance her own. By utilizing chakra enhanced speed, Tsuji can close the distance between her and her opponents with breakneck speeds. She can use this on her arms to increase her strike speeds to incredible levels while also increasing the amount of impact her strikes deal. With chakra enhanced strength, Tsuji can deliver devastating attacks that can outright kill a target, but because of how messy she learned it can be, she mostly utilizes it to deliver environmental damage rather than damage against her opponent. With the right application of tenketsu strikes and medical ninjutsu, Tsuji can completely rewrite her opponent's chakra pathways, making it impossible for them to weave chakra by forcing its flow to redirect elsewhere. Tsuji's far more offensive with her medical ninjutsu, using her chakra scalpel to devastating efficiency. By allowing it to phase through skin, Tsuji can manipulate the properties of her chakra scalpel to directly affect the chakra pathway system, severing tenketsu with deadly precision. Summoning Seeing herself as a hunter, Tsuji found what she considers her perfect summon in the visage of the Laelaps hound. The Laelaps hound is an eternal hunter, never failing its hunt. It has caught even the most evasive targets around by constantly being one step ahead of the target the entire time, watching what they do with its canine gaze. Once it figures out the target's capabilities, the Laelaps hound will hunt it down with ferocious efficiency, completely unable to take damage as it begins its pursuit. It has ran through some of the most dangerous attacks imaginable and emerged completely unharmed, always catching its target. When alongside Tsukai's summon, the Teumessian fox, it will hide and wait for the fox to lure the target in before picking the target apart with its razor sharp teeth and claws. Genjutsu Tsuji always had a fascination with singing and learned how to vocalize with polyphonic overtone. This is the process of singing in two tones at the same time. It is an ancient method of vocalization that has been around for thousands of years. Tsuji was always aware of just how effective auditory genjutsu can be and learned how to apply her polyphonic vocalizations to a genjutsu. As she vocalizes, she spreads chakra throughout the air that is activated by the higher tones of her singing. Upon hearing the higher note, the target is trapped in the genjutsu, and Tsuji is free to do whatever she wishes from then. More often than not, she prefers to keep the vocalizations playing in order to keep the opponent trapped. The genjutsu's alterations are subtle, almost unseen. Most targets would never know they're in a genjutsu, save for a very select few individuals. Her manipulation of her target's surroundings let her create a perfect copy of herself that pitches into the target's mental battle, while she controls the pace elsewhere, completely unseen. Tsuji's manipulation of her targets is one of the many ways she has been pacing herself, learning to try and prioritize strategy over reckless assault. Collaboration When fighting with her brother at her side, Tsuji and Tsukai can disorient their opponents with a deadly dance combined with their mastery over their tenketsu control and mixing it up with the Body Flicker Technique. By forcing their target's gaze off of either of them, Tsuji and Tsukai deliver pinpoint blows against their target before they have a chance to retaliate. Utilizing their Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher on both the front and back sides of their opponent means instant death for the target. By being mentally synced with one another, they each know what they're thinking and can develop a strategy on the fly without their opponent ever knowing it. This allows them to help each other when they're under distress, creating one of the deadliest tag team duos around. By syncing their Byakugan together, they can increase their telescopic sight immensely, even allow them to see the blind spot that's normally hidden from the Byakugan's view. By syncing up their Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, Tsuji and Tsukai can deliver an unstoppable rotating barrier of chakra that's virtually unbreakable. With their Byakugan's powers perfectly synced, they can push greater amounts of chakra into their tenketsu. This increases their speed and reflexes to incredible levels, slowing down the world around them and allowing them to move fast enough to where it looks like they're teleporting. In the blink of an eye, they can be in front of one target, strike them, and move on to the next target before the previous one even had a chance to feel the pain inflicted upon them. *'Genjutsu' The twins are no strangers to genjutsu, oftentimes using it before the battle even begins. Utilizing their Spoken Word Genjutsu, the twins set up the battlefield with very subtle, almost unnoticeable changes around the target. These begin to take precedent the longer the battle carries on. While the battle continues on, the twins continue stacking extra layers of genjutsu. Tsuji often begins by taking each other out of the equation in the victim's mind. By making it appear they're standing perfectly still, the twins can take advantage of that by making it appear the target is being attacked by nothing. By using their Gentle Fist, the twins can make it seem like the target's body is paralyzing itself. By utilizing Spoken Word Genjutsu once more, they can repeat a single word over and over, adding multiple copies of themselves all attacking in unison. In reality, the twins are slowing down the target's perspective of time, making it seem like they're being attacked by the clones in an extremely fast manner. But what's actually happening is they're taking their time, attacking the target over a steady pace. Their contributions to genjutsu have allowed them to turn the tide in battle with but a few spoken words and a little bit of manipulation over the target's mental faculties. Paradox Breakers As avid fans of paradoxes, the twins have decided to create their own twists in combat based around some of their personal favorite paradoxes. These are powerful collaboration abilities that can turn the tide in battle no matter who they may face. *'Breaking of Fletcher' Imagine a fletcher has fired one of his arrows into the air. For the arrow to be considered to be moving, it has to be continually repositioning itself from the place where it is now to any place where it currently isn’t. The Fletcher’s Paradox, however, states that throughout its trajectory the arrow is actually not moving at all. At any given instant of no real duration (in other words, a snapshot in time) during its flight, the arrow cannot move to somewhere it isn’t because there isn’t time for it to do so. And it can’t move to where it is now, because it’s already there. So, for that instant in time, the arrow must be stationary. But because all time is comprised entirely of instants—in every one of which the arrow must also be stationary—then the arrow must in fact be stationary the entire time. Except, of course, it isn’t. The twins apply their ultra enhanced reflexes to turn this paradox into a strategy. As they sync their reflexes, they take advantage of those instances in time where an object ceases to move. The object remains stationary, but they do not, allowing them to use that instant to their advantage. This is a move they perfected to counter those who manipulate time by forcing the rules of time to come into play. *'Banachian Breaker' Given a solid ball in 3‑dimensional space, there exists a decomposition of the ball into a finite number of disjoint subsets, which can then be put back together in a different way to yield two identical copies of the original ball. Indeed, the reassembly process involves only moving the pieces around and rotating them, without changing their shape. However, the pieces themselves are not "solids" in the usual sense, but infinite scatterings of points. The reconstruction can work with as few as five pieces. As a combination of the body replacement technique and a subtle application of genjutsu, the twins can replace themselves with fake copies of themselves. When either of the copies are struck down, the genjutsu begins. The doubles fall to pieces, only to reassemble themselves into two more copies. This repeats ad infinitum until the genjutsu comes to an end. By that time, the twins have already finished the battle with their target. Quotes Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under it. Someone once told me the definition of Hell; The last day you have on earth, the person you became will meet the person you could have become. That brought me to a realization that the person I could have become would see only disappointment in what I chose to stay as. The more I get to know you, the more I'm convinced you are the sole inspiration behind many medications. You hurt my brother... I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART!